


Scenes at a Swimming Hole

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [249]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Skinny Dipping, Teen Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/05/19: “sign, basket, water”





	Scenes at a Swimming Hole

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/05/19: “sign, basket, water”

(1)

The sign read “no nude swimming.” Derek hung his clothes on a corner of it. Stiles hung his on the other.

They’d groped one another enough by that time that their body parts weren’t unfamiliar, but neither had seen the other completely naked till that moment.

Championship basketball star Derek had a finely muscled physique that made Stiles want to forget about swimming.

Though Stiles called his body “weird,” pale, covered in moles, shoulders too wide, Derek strongly disagreed.

Holding hands they plunged into the water, its chill shocking laughter from them both when they surfaced and, still laughing, kissed.

 

(2)

The nude swimming ban was a joke considering the water hole’s renown as a spot for anonymous hook-ups. But on that sunny afternoon there wasn’t a sign of another person.

That’s why they’d ditched school. True love broke rules (though they weren’t ready for outdoor sex just yet.)

Stiles had brought a “picnic basket,” a bag of candy and water bottles.

Derek pawed through it, looking for something other than peanut butter cups and Twizzlers.

His hair still dripping, Stiles reached into the bag, removing a granola bar, Derek’s preference.

Sugar was not the only reason their kisses tasted sweeter.

 

(3)

They hadn’t brought towels so they put on their underwear and sat on the ground.

Stiles stayed quiet, listening to rocks _plop_ as Derek tossed them into the water like he was sinking baskets.

When he couldn’t find more rocks in reach Derek lay back and started dragging a finger over Stiles’s stomach.

“That tickles!” Stiles cried. “What’re you doing?”

“Making a sign,” Derek answered.

Pressing a little more firmly so it wouldn’t tickle, Derek continued the same movements.

When Stiles realized Derek was writing and what it said, “’I love you’!” he shouted.

Derek smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
